chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Threat Redirection
Threat redirection is the ability to redirect away a potential threat, forcing it to attack its source instead. Characters *Ace possesses this ability naturally. *Michael Rushton also has this ability naturally. *Louisianna Tovey possesses this ability naturally too. *Akihiro Nakamura will also possess this ability naturally. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability from Ace. *Noah Gray has also mimicked the ability from Ace. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed the ability from Ace in World 2. Limits 'Ace' Using this ability, Ace can redirect offensive abilities, and projectiles such as bullets or knives. At first he needed hand gestures to do so, but he overcame this limitation with time. As it is a consciously controlled ability, he needs to be aware of the threat, and to have a small amount of reaction time in order to use the ability. 'Michael Rushton' Using this ability, Michael is able to redirect offensive abilities, and projectiles such as bullets or knives. At first he needed hand gestures to do so, but this limitation was overcome with time. He also needs to be aware of the threat, and to have a small amount of reaction time in order to use the ability. 'Louisianna Tovey' Louisianna can redirect offensive abilities and threats away from herself and project them back towards their source. She requires hand gestures to do so. Normally, she throws her hands outwards in a blocking gesture. However, it is unknown if this limitation is complete and if she'd be unable to access her ability at all if her movement was restricted. She needs to be aware of the threat she is deflecting and to have enough time to react. 'Akihiro Nakamura' Aki will be capable of deflecting away all forms of threats. These could range from projectiles and physical attacks to the effects of offensive abilities. He will not need any form of movement or gesture to do so. He will be the only person possessing this ability to never have this limitation. However, the ability will be consciously controlled at all times, meaning that he will have to be aware of the threat in order to deflect it. He could also be prevented from protecting himself by manipulating his mind. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Ace. She can also use telekinesis to deflect away attacks. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to his twin sister. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter too has similar limits to Ace, Abbie and Noah. Similar Abilities *Deflection is the ability to deflect away others abilities or attacks *Deflective telekinesis is the ability to telekinetically deflect threats *Forcefield production is the ability to produce a variety of forcefields *Forcefield manipulation is the ability to create and manipulate forcefields *Shielding is the ability to protect others from threats and abilities *Anti-shield is the ability to penetrate any defensive ability *Ability deflection is the ability to deflect any ability at will *Ability catching is the ability to 'catch' the abilities of others *Ability reflection is the ability to reflect the effects of the abilities of others back at that person *Crushing can catch and crush any threat Category:Abilities